Single eyelet laces are known wherein a single lace extends between a single pair of eyelets on opposite sides of a shoe or garment. For example, single eyelet laces are described in the inventor's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,448,354 and 8,677,579. Single eyelet laces are also described, for example, in Tricker U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,194 of May 2, 2006, Head GB Patent 657,958 of Oct. 3, 1951, and Gentry U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,439 of Mar. 29, 1988. In these patents, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, a different lace can be disposed to extend between each pair of opposing eyelets in the shoe or garment, and the shoe or garment may be provided with a plurality of pairs of eyelets with each of the respective laces in the shoe or garment extending between a different pair of eyelets. The laces in this arrangement do not necessarily crisscross as in a conventional tying arrangement with “regular” laces, although they may be arranged in a criss-cross pattern if desired, as users can choose to pass the laces through any two (2) eyelets they wish.
The inventor has become aware that, as is the case with regular laces, it is possible to string a number of single eyelet laces together to form an elongate strand of lace material that can be used to strangulate oneself or another. This is a problem, in particular, in jails, mental hospitals or other institutional settings where residents may be prone to violence or self harm. What is needed is a lace product that allows the residents to enjoy the benefits of a shoelace without the risk engendered by providing them with either regular or single eyelet laces that may be strung together and used in an inappropriate manner.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a lace product for threading into a shoe or garment comprising:                (a) a plurality of single eyelet laces, each of the single eyelet laces comprising first and second end portions and a central portion, each of the first and second end portions of the single eyelet laces comprising an aglet affixed thereto;        (b) a spine;        (c) means for securing each of the plurality of single eyelet laces to the spine such that the single eyelet laces cannot be separated from the spine with a force of less than 400 lbs and preferably cannot be separated from the spine with a force of less than 600 lbs;wherein the means secures the central portion of each of the respective plurality of single eyelet laces to the spine with the first and second end portions of each of the respective single eyelet laces projecting on opposite sides of the spine and with the respective central portions of the single eyelet laces being spaced from one another a distance sufficient to permit the aglets of respective single eyelet laces to be threaded into respective eyelets of the shoe or garment.        
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the spine is made of a fabric that is not tearable. In another preferred embodiment, the spine is made of ballistic nylon. Preferably, the spine is flat.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the means for securing comprises an aramid thread of high tensile strength, preferably KEVLAR® thread. Preferably, the tensile strength of the aramid thread is at least 50 lbs and preferably at least 60 lbs. In still a further embodiment of the invention, the aramid thread is the same color as the ballistic nylon.
In a still further embodiment, no fewer than four (4) rows of concealed stitching are utilized to secure and seal the laces within the spine. The plurality of stitches—each of which doubles the strength of the thread—combine also to multiply the strength of the overall unit to between 8 and 12 times the strength of the 50 lb rated thread.
In still a further embodiment of the invention, each of the plurality of single eyelet laces is disposed transverse to the spine.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a kit comprising any one of the lace products described herein and a shoe comprising a plurality of pairs of eyelets, wherein the respective single eyelet laces of the lace product are secured to the in a spacing that permits the aglets of the respective single eyelet laces to be threaded into respective of the plurality of pairs of eyelets of the shoe.